An analysis cartridge can be designed to perform at least one biochemical process in a disposable unit. For this purpose, the analysis cartridge is charged with a sample and placed in an analysis appliance. The process is controlled and evaluated in the analysis appliance. At the end of the process, the cartridge is removed from the analysis appliance and disposed of.
WO 2011/042422 A1 describes a joining method and joint for microfluidic components.